1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan tray with fan guard, and more particularly to a hot swap fan tray with fan guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called fan tray includes several fans mounted in a frame. As some fan has a breakdown, the built-in control circuit starts or accelerates the remaining fans to compensate the reduced cooling ability.
As partially shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fan tray 10 includes frame 20, a fan 30, a fan guard 50 and a plurality of screws 60. Among these, the frame 20 includes a plurality of first holes 25. The fan 30 includes a plurality of second holes 35 corresponding to the first holes 25.
Still referring to FIG. 1, the conventional fan guard 50 is made of metallic mesh. The conventional fan guard 50 has the extending portions 57 extending from the plane 55. Besides, the extending portions 57 are aligned to the first holes 25 and the second holes 35. However, the conventional fan tray 10 suffers from the problems that the fan 30 and fan guard 50 are difficult to assembly and disassembly. During assembling, the screws 60 passing through the extending portions 57, the first holes 25 and the second holes 35 screw the fan 30 and the fan guard 50 to the frame 20. During disassembling, it is time-consuming to screw the screws 60 off the frame 20 to separate the fan 30 and the fan guard 50 from the frame 20.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a hot swap fan tray with fan guard which dose not require any screw attaching the fan 30 and the fan guard 50 to the frame 20.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a hot swap fan tray and fan guard.
A more specific object of the present invention to provide a fan tray which does not require any screw attaching fan and fan guard to the fan tray.
The present fan tray includes a frame, at least one fan and at least one fan guard. Among these, the frame includes a plurality of first holes. The fan includes a plurality of second holes. The fan guard is capable of hot swap. The fan guard further includes a plane and at least one protrusive terminal. The protrusive terminal projects from the plane and includes at least one bend, such as the first bend and the second bend.
The bend is formed by bending the metal wire constituting the plane. Besides, the bend may be bent toward the same or different direction if the number of the bend is more than one. For example, the first bend is bent toward the center of the plane and the second bend is bent toward the direction opposite to the center of the plane. Alternatively, the first bend is bent along some tangent line of the plane and the second bend is bent opposite to the direction of the tangent line. In addition, the first bend and the second bend are continuous or discontinuous to each other.
During assembling, the protrusive terminal passes through the first hole and the second hole, thereby the elastic bend attaching the fan and the fan guard to the frame. Since the bend is elastic, the first bend and the second bend can pass through the first hole and the second hole. Then, the first bend and the second bend return to original shape due to elasticity after passing through the first hole and the second hole. In this manner, the first bend and the second bend attach the fan and the fan guard to the frame. During disassembling, the first bend and the second bend are pulled and compressed so as to disconnect the fan guard from the frame.
It is noted that the present fan guard permits of directly attaching to the fan by means of the protrusive terminal.